


An Ordinary Day?

by BlackFury



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFury/pseuds/BlackFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as part of a Halloween Challenge back in 2010. Peter has noticed that since Tan's death, his father has changed but even Peter doesn't realize how much. Also, when his mind wanders, he keeps hearing beeping sounds and low voices but, he cannot understand what they are saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The clanging alarm clock awoke the still sleepy detective and he rolled over to slam his hand down on it to silence the bell. Peter Caine raised himself up on his elbows and yawned mightily then rolled over to see the dark haired young woman in his bed. He smiled and pushed at her arm. "Come on, Millie time to go to work. You know how Strenlich is when I'm even a minute late for my shift. He actually waits at the door with his watch in his hand these days."

Millie Pollard smiled sleepily, "I know, I know. You all right? You had another bad dream." Peter looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, I was hearing those voices again, in the background but they were there. They finally faded away." Millie smiled sympathically and kissed his cheek. "You take a shower and I'll make coffee, ok?" Peter nodded and headed into the tiny bathroom. As he came out of the shower, he smelled the coffee and Millie gave him a quick kiss as she headed to the bath. Peter looked at his watch after he had dressed and swore, "Damn!" 

Millie came out and looked at him. "What's wrong, love?" Peter sighed. "I wanted to go by Dad's new place since he moved and now I won't have time. I really wanted to see the place." Millie thought as she dressed. "How about going there during lunchtime?" 

Peter smiled and whirled her around. "No wonder I love you." He then planted one on her that was so passionate that they were almost late. "Come on we have to get going." Soon, the two of them were in his Stealth on their way to the 101st. Once they arrived, on time, they headed for their respective desks and were soon awash in the requisite paperwork. 

Peter picked up a case file and headed to Kermit's office. After correctly interperting the growl that followed Peter's knock as permission to enter, Peter walked in and looked at the 101st resident computer geek. Kermit looked up at his partner and friend. "What do you have for me, kid?" Peter would not be diverted. "Not so fast, how are you holding up?" Kermit sighed, leave it to Peter to get to the heart of the matter.

"Yeah, Pete, I'm ok. I'm not sure about Marilyn, though. She's still upset that I wouldn't let her come to Miami with me but, she didn't need to see what they had done to David." Peter nodded, remembering five days earlier when Kermit had gotten the call about his younger brother having been murdered during an undercover investigation. 

"Are you going to let her go to the funeral?" Peter asked. Kermit nodded. "It's going to be a closed casket service so, yeah, I can let her come. Besides, if I try to keep her away now, I could get killed. It's not going to be easy but, I'll find Larsen and when I do...." His voice trailed off and Peter shivered. He didn't ever want Kermit that mad at him. He laid his hand on his friends shoulder and leaving the case file on Kermit's desk, went back to his desk.

As Peter worked, he lost track of time and was hearing those soft, mummuring voices again when he felt a hand on his shoulder and almost jumped out of his chair. He looked up to see Millie looking at him, smiling an apology. "Sorry to startle you love but, it is lunchtime and you wanted to go by your father's new place?" Peter smiled. "What did I do to deserve you, love?" Millie smiled, "I don't know, I just work in dispatch." 

Peter smiled as he got his jacket and the two of them headed for his car. They drove into Chinatown and pulled up at one of the more fashionable apartment buildings. Peter had been surprised when his father the Shaolin Priest and apothecary Kwai Chang Caine had wanted to move there but he didn't say anything against it. He and Millie went to Caine's new home, which took up the entire top floor of the building so that Caine had plenty of room to work.

Peter walked in slowly, "Pop, you here?" A familiar voice answered, "I am here, my son." Peter smiled and walked into the new workroom and saw his father, dressed in his now usual dark colors, bent over the workbench. He slowly stood and turned to his son. Kwai Chang Caine was still a handsome man to be almost sixty years of age and no one doubted that he loved his son but, there was a darkness there that had not been there before and it sometimes repelled Peter. Peter was also wondering why his father had stopped wearing his usual brown and tan costume with the saffron shirt and had started wearing these dark colors.

Peter kissed his father's forehead and smiled. "I wanted to see your new place since you moved in and this is the first chance I've had to come by. I like this place, actually. Much better than that dump you were living in. Pop, how can you afford a place like this, even with how the community pays you?" Caine smiled. "Actually, my son, one of my patients left it to me in gratitude for my assistance. He had no one else left in his family so, he willed it to me. He said that he knew I could take care of it properly, especially the plants."

Peter smiled and nodded, "That makes sense, especially about the plants. Well, Millie and I have to go. Lunch time. By the way, Dad, Mary Margaret's plane lands tonight around ten thirty. You want to come with us when we go pick her up? I'm taking the Jeep Wrangler this time." Caine smiled softly. "Yes, I would like to accompany you." Peter grinned. "We'll pick you up around eight forty five then, ok?" Caine nodded, "I will be ready my son." Peter nodded and he and Millie left to get a quick lunch and return to the precinct.

End Part One


	2. Chapter 2

After Peter and Millie had gone, Caine laid down the pestle and mortar he had been using. With an evil smile, one Peter would not have recognized, he walked over to what looked like a wall and touched a hidden control. The door swung open silently and he slipped through, the door closing behind him. He looked at the figure tied spread eagled to the large, ornate bed. She was dark haired, obviously Chinese and gagged as well as tied. Her eyes were frightened as she looked up at her captor. 

Caine sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a light finger caressingly along her cheek and laughed as she tried to pull away but couldn't. Caine's voice was different this time, one Peter would not have recognized, cold, cruel, teasing, "It will do you no good, child, you cannot get away from me. Your father should have listened to me. But then, no one believes that a Shaolin can also be the leader of the Tong. I earned that position when I killed Tan. But then, Tan tried to kill my son, foolish mistake. Now, till your father pays what he owes, you will remain with me."

Her eyes widened and she tried to shake her head but Caine only laughed at her. "If your father pays by sundown you will be returned to him intact however if he does not then you will spend the night with me, dear girl and I think you know exactly what that means." and he leered down at her. Now, she was really frightened and shook her head, muffled cries coming from her throat. Caine laughed again. "It will do you no good, this room is sealed against sound and no one but me can hear you. Rest, you may be here for awhile and if that is true, I will enjoy you tonight, whether you will or not. It doesn't matter what you think but, I believe you will come to enjoy being mine."

With another laugh, Caine left her alone to think over what he had said and returned to his workroom, savoring the power he now had as the Tong's new leader. Peter didn't yet know that when Caine had defeated Tan that Tan's power had passed to Caine and he had become the Tong's new leader. The first standing order he had issued was that his son was to be protected at all costs.

Caine had thought that by accepting Tan's power he could, perhaps use it for good but, in his naivete the Shaolin had underestimated the extent of the power Tan had possessed and its corrupting influence. Now, Caine was like Tan, enjoying the power he possessed and finding out he liked using it as he wished. The vendor he was angry with had not paid his monthly protection fee and for that reason, Caine had had the man's youngest daughter taken as ransom. He had meant what he told her. If her father did not pay, then she would become his concubine.

Caine found himself hoping that her father did not pay, even though he was happy Mary Margaret was coming home. He intended to propose to her as soon as he could but he found himself looking forward to the perks that came with being Tong Leader like, having that girl in his bed. He went back to his workbench. He was still a practicing Shaolin priest and apothecary but now, he was much, much more. He smiled as he worked, thinking about the possibilities that were now available to him.

Peter and Millie went back to the precinct after a quick lunch and Peter resumed the dreaded paperwork. He was rubbing his temples, that damned headache was back. He could hear what sounded like a beeping noise but he couldn't find anything to cause it so he tried to ignore it. After a few seconds, it began to fade. After what seemed like forever, Peter felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the face of his Captain and foster father, Paul Blaisdell. Paul had returned from his fight with his personal demons two years ago and had promptly been given back his position as Captain of the 101st. 

He smiled at his foster son, "You okay, Peter?" "Yeah," the young man replied. "Millie and I went by Dad's new place, the one that one of his patient's left to him in their will? It's nice, a little opulent I would think but, Dad seems to be doing nicely. We're taking him to the airport tonight when we pick up Mary Margaret. I think he's really glad she's coming home."

Paul perched himself on the edge of Peter's desk. "How about you and Millie you doing ok? I was worried about you after Jordan was killed in that undercover assignment last year. I know the two of you were close." Peter looked away remembering that terrible day. "Yeah, it was hard, I really loved her. Millie's good to me and for me. I'm glad we met. Dad seems to like her too. He said I'd better not let this one get away from me."

Paul smiled. "Listen, I need you and Kermit to go talk to a merchant in Chinatown. His daughter is missing and he says it's because he was unable to pay the Tong their protection money. You speak Chinese so you're the logical choice to go. Be careful, ok?" Peter nodded, "Yeah. I wonder who took over the Tong after father defeated Tan two years ago?" Paul shook his head. "We don't know yet, kid. Talk about the best kept secret in Chinatown."

Peter nodded and picked up his jacket just as Kermit came out of his office, holstering that Desert Eagle he always carried. The two headed off to talk to the merchant. Peter walked up to the man and giving him a half bow, switched to Chinese. {"I am Detective Peter Caine. I am here to help you find your daughter."} The merchant nodded and soon, Peter knew everything the man could tell him. Peter again bowed to the man and rejoined Kermit in the green Corvair.

"Well, kid?" Kermit asked. Peter shook his head. "He said that three men came in early this morning. Two grabbed his daughter and put her in a van. The third one told him to pay what he owed by sundown or his daughter would be staying with the Tong Leader, permanently. That means she will be raped and shamed into staying with him as permanent payment. If that happens, then the Leader will, effectively, own the business."

Kermit swore softly, "Any way we can help?" Peter shook his head, "Not this time. No one knows who took over the Tong after Tan's death and the Tong members aren't telling anyone. Whoever this guy is, he has put the fear of God into them and they ain't about to say anything. Kermit, take me to Dad's new place, maybe he can help. The merchant said that he had the money ready last night but two punks from the Topaz Monkeys robbed him at gunpoint. Maybe, if that gets out, she might be safe."

Kermit nodded and soon, they pulled up in front of Caine's new home. "I'll wait here, kid." Kermit said as Peter got out of the car. "Ok." He skipped upstairs and knocked on the door. "Dad? I need to talk to you, you busy?" Caine heard his son from the secret room where he had been unbuttoning the girl's blouse, caressing her firm, well rounded breasts, marveling at her smooth skin and perfect body, ignoring her tears and muffled screams for help. He looked at her and slapped her face, hard. "Be quiet," he hissed, "Or I will not be gentle with you. Obey me and I can be a very tender lover. Now, I will return so, think about what I have said. If you cooperate, I may spare you if not...." He smiled evilly as he left and entered his workroom.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Caine was back in his workroom when Peter walked in. "Hey, Pop, I need your help, you free?" Caine laid down the mortar and turned to his son. In spite of everything Caine had become, he still loved his son and had ordered the Tong to protect him at all costs. "In what way may I be of help to you, Peter?" Peter leaned against a table. "One of the merchants has a problem. The Tong kidnapped his youngest daughter because he didn't pay his 'fee'. The problem is this, He had the money ready last night but two members of that upstart gang, the Topaz Monkeys, robbed him last night and took all of his money, including the fee he owed the Tong. He tried to tell the three men who took his daughter early this morning but they wouldn't listen. I know that you have influence in Chinatown and with the Tong, they respect you so, I was wondering if maybe you could help win her release."

Caine listened to his son's explanation of events and grew angry with this upstart gang in his Chinatown. However, Caine still lusted after the young girl he had captive but now he knew the merchant had not cheated him. Now he had a problem. He would keep his word and release the girl, knowing that he could have her anytime he chose. He then looked at Peter, "Of course, I would be honored to assist you, my son. I will do what I can in this matter. I will see who I can talk to." Peter smiled and hugged Caine, "Thank you, Father, I appreciate it. It will make my job easier." Caine cupped Peter's cheek in his hand, smiling as his son leaned into the caress. 

"Peter, would you join me for dinner tonight, before we go to get Mary Margaret?" Peter smiled, "Can I bring Millie?" Caine's smile widened, "Of course you may, I would love to have the chance to talk to her." Peter smiled. "We'll be here around eight then, is that all right?" Caine smiled, "I will see the two of you then." Peter left and Caine, with a sigh, went back to his secret room. He looked at the girl still tied to the bed. "It seems you have a respite, my dear. I will send you home, however," he leaned down, taking her chin in his hand, his grey eyes cold, one hand squeezing a breast, hard, causing her eyes to tear up, "You tell anyone my identity and not only will you suffer the consequences, so will your entire family, do you understand me?" She nodded, her eyes wide with fear.

He smiled at her wickedly and lightly touched her gag with his thumb. "I am going to remove this but screaming will do you no good, remember, I told you earlier, this room is sealed against sound. Screaming will bring no one to you assistance and would only serve to annoy me, understand?" She nodded and he removed the cloth covering her mouth. He still had her chin in his hand and he kissed her, hard, his lips roaming over hers until he felt her body beginning to respond. He laughed, "You will be mine, little one, one way or another, remember that." He then finished untying her.

He pulled her back against him, caressing her eagerly as she trembled in fear and with a rising desire. He knew she was a virgin and he wanted her first. He whispered in her ear, his voice menancing and caressing at the same time, "I will let you return to your father intact little one but, know this, I will be your first lover and if you allow another man to have you before I do, you will wish I had taken you here." He caressed her breasts, laughing when she began trembling against him. He looked deep into her blue eyes, "You want me, don't you? You want me to make love to you." She nodded shyly as he used his training to take over her mind, planting a desire for him in her.

He smiled, this was a part of his new life that he enjoyed immensely having any woman he desired and oh how he desired this one. He turned her to face him and kissed her again, hard, his manhood beginning to rise and he let her feel it against her thigh, causing her to shudder involuntarily. His hands moved over her body, making her tremble, forcing her to feel desires she didn't totally understand but she began to cling to him anyway, returning his kisses, pressing her body against his. He smiled. He would have her, finally and, it would be her begging him to make love to her. "Get dressed," he said abruptly, "I keep my word and I told your father you would come home intact but," he took her chin in his hand again, "Remember what I told you, understood?" She nodded in fear and he released her. He watched her as she redressed herself then, he pulled her against him again, his lips against her ear, feeling her tremble, "I want you, Tan Mei, I want you and I will have you, know that."

He called the three men who had taken her and told them to return her, intact, to her father with a warning, that he should keep his fee to the Tong separate from his usual receipts from now on. He then looked at the girl and pulled her hair, forcing her head back till she looked into his eyes, "Remember, tell no one who I am or things will be very, very bad for your family." He kissed her, hard until he felt her mouth open then, he pushed his tongue in, caressing and probing as she trembled violently. He then raised his head from hers and watched as the men dragged her out to take her home. He smiled, he knew she would be silent besides, who would believe that a Shaolin priest was also the leader of the Tong?

Peter returned to the 101st and found Millie at her dispatch station. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "We have a dinner date at eight tonight at my father's place, ok?" She nodded and Peter returned to his desk to work. About an hour later, Peter took a phone call. Afterwards, he walked into Kermit's office. "Hey, frog, Dad did it again." Kermit tilted his glasses so he could peer over the top edge, "Oh?" There was a wealth of questions in that one inquiry.

Peter chuckled, "Yeah, Remember when I went to him about the meat merchant's daughter?" Kermit nodded, "Well," Peter continued, "I just had a call from that merchant, his daughter was brought home a few minutes ago, safe and unharmed." Kermit's eyebrows went up, "Seems you were right, your Dad does have connections." Peter smiled ruefully, "Yeah, more than I thought. Millie and I are having dinner with him tonight then we have to go pick up Mary Margaret from the airport. Dad sounded really happy to know she's coming home."

Kermit smiled, "Those two do love each other, why do they keep dancing around it?" Peter sighed, "Dad and Mom loved each other so much, I'm afraid Dad feels like he would be betraying her if he loves someone else. That, and the age difference. He said something about a month ago about he wondered why she wanted an "old man". It really concerns him, Kermit. I don't know what to say to him."

Peter shrugged and left the office to get back to his desk. Once the shift was over, he and Millie drove to Caine's new place. Peter knocked on the door and Caine opened it, warmth lighting his eyes. "Come, come." Millie looked around at the flat. "Peter was right, this place is really nice." Caine smiled at the woman his son loved. "Thank you, Millie. May I say, my son chose wisely when he chose you." Millie blushed and looked at Peter, who was smiling.

Caine smiled, "Come, dinner is ready. What time does Mary Margaret's plane arrive?" He asked as they sat down. Peter made sure Millie was seated before he spoke. "Her plane arrives at ten so, we have time. Dad, why do you and MM keep dancing around the issue? Mom would not want you to still be alone, don't you know that?" Caine looked at his plate. "I know, my son. I am afraid, afraid that I will disappoint her." Peter looked at Millie then at his father. "Dad, MM has told me time and again how much she loves you, I don't think you could ever disappoint her."

Caine looked at his son, eyebrows raised. "She loves me?" Peter shook his head and smiled, "Pop, of course she does, what do you think she's been trying to show you all this time? She thinks you don't want her, that's why she took this time off and went back home. She said she had a lot of things to think over. Pop, you have to tell her, unlike you, she does not read minds or emotions." Caine smiled ruefully. "You are correct my son, where did you learn such wisdom?"

Peter smiled, "From you, I hope." He said. "Seriously Dad, you need to tell her something, so she won't have to wonder any more." Caine nodded, "Now, my son, what about you and this lovely creature here?" Millie blushed, "I'm doing my best." Peter smiled, "She's doing just fine, Dad. Losing Jordan still hurts but I am learning to live with it and stop blaming myself. Millie and I are working things out and, we'll see where this relationship goes. That's what you and MM need to do, let your relationship follow it's own path."

Caine nodded silently as the three of them finished their meal then they all got into Peter's Jeep and headed to Carlsburg Airport. Caine found himself growing nervous, not just at the thought of seeing Mary Margaret again, but at what she would do when she learned what he had become. He had no intention of lying to her about it. In fact, he looked forward to showing her what she could have as his woman, possibly his wife.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

It took them about forty five minutes to get to Carlsburg Municipal Airport. Peter pulled up in front of the terminal and had Caine and Millie wait while he went in to see if Mary Margaret's plane had arrived yet. Millie turned in her seat to look back at Caine. "You really missed her didn't you?" She asked quietly.

Caine was a little startled but he smiled and nodded. "Yes, I have missed her. Peter is correct this must be resolved between her and I. What about you and Peter?" Millie blushed. "I do love him but I'm letting him take it at his own pace. Despite what he said earlier, he's still hurting over what happened to Jordan. He still thinks that if he had been there she'd still be alive. I don't know what else to do. I just have to let him work it out on his own. I'm there when he needs me. I can be patient."

Caine smiled, "My son can be stubborn sometimes. He says he inherited it from me and I believe he may be correct." Millie chuckled, "Yeah, he says that a lot. Look, here they come." Caine looked out the window and saw Mary Margaret walking beside Peter to the Jeep. His heart gave a leap in his chest when he saw her.

Caine slid out of the Jeep and smiled when Peter nodded in his direction. Mary Margaret looked up and her face broke into a wide grin. Peter was carrying her suitcase and she ran to Caine almost leaping into his arms. Caine smiled as he held her against him, mummuring in her ear, "I am so glad to see you." Mary Margaret smiled up at him. "I missed you, Kwai." Caine looked into her eyes. "I missed you as well, Mary.

They got into the Jeep and Peter drove them back to Caine's new place. He let Caine and MM out. Caine had MM's suitcase. She looked at him, "You really want me to stay here tonight? I don't want to impose on you." Caine nodded, "Of course I want you to stay and it is no imposition on me, I have plenty of room. I have a guest room if that will make you feel better." Peter smiled, "Millie and I can come get you in the morning if you're still insistent on returning to the precinct right away. Call me and let me know, ok? If I don't hear from you, I'll know you're staying here."

Mary Margaret nodded and the Jeep drove off as Caine led the bemused detective inside the building. On the top floor, he led her into the apartment and she looked around. "I do like this place Kwai, it seems more like you. You're different. I'm not sure how or why but, you are different and I like the change. I like what I feel from you. God, I missed you Caine, I missed you so much."

Caine smiled as he set down the suitcase and drew her into his arms. "I am different because of you." He said then he kissed her, long and passionate, his hands beginning to roam over her body. She began to tremble at his caress. She wound her arms around his neck. "What are you trying to tell me Kwai? What do you want from me?"

Caine's grey eyes looked into her brown ones and she was captivated, held in that gaze that looked like quicksilver. "I want you to become my wife, Mary. Will you? Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He stepped back and picked up a small box that was lying on a nearby table. "This is for you," He said as he opened it. She gasped at the beauty of the diamond engagement ring he displayed. She looked at him. "You bought this for me?"

Caine smiled as he slipped the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left hand. "Yes, I did. You are worth much more than this to me, Mary. Peter was correct in saying that I love you and you love me so why should we hold off any longer? Will you marry me, become my wife?" She looked at the ring, wonder in her eyes, then looked at him and grinned. "Yes, Yes I'll marry you!"

She flung her arms around his neck and he kissed her again. This time, however, he didn't stop at just the kiss. He scooped her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them. He laid her on the bed and knelt over her caressing her as she moaned, his hands undressing her and then after wrenching open his trousers he was in her, pulling her against him, pushing into her like he had longed to do for years. In the morning Mary Margaret was happy and content in Caine's arms, having given herself to him like she had wanted to for so long. 

Caine smiled as he watched her still sleeping and felt better himself, now that he had finally admitted to her and to himself just how much he did love her. He had also learned something else, Mary Margaret was one of those women who, once she fell in love, all other loves were extinguished, the man she loved could do no wrong in her eyes and she would believe anything he told her. Caine knew that he would have no trouble manipulating her mind as far as his secret life was concerned. 

He leaned back against the pillows with her cradled against his chest and smiled lightly stroking her hair. All was proceeding as planned. Soon, he would have the merchant's daughter that he had had to release earlier and Mary would learn that Caine could now give her anything she desired and even give her things she had only imagined herself having. Mary Margaret was going to learn that her new lover was more powerful than she could have ever imagined.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving his father and Mary Margaret in front of Caine's new building Peter and Millie headed back to their apartment. After they walked in, Peter put a kettle of water on the stove to heat and Millie noticed how quiet he was. She walked up behind him, slipping her arms around his waist. "What's bothering you, love?" She asked quietly. Peter was thoughtful as he leaned back against her, his hands covering hers. "It's Dad. There's something about him that I can't put my finger on. He's...different somehow and I can't quite figure it out."

They walked over to the window seat and sat down. Peter leaned against the side wall and pulled Millie back against him. His voice was different as she listened to him talk about the subtle changes he was sensing in his beloved father. Peter was doing what he usually did, talk out loud but now he had Millie to listen to him where, at times the others wouldn't. Millie turned her head to look up into Peter's face and saw the unusual expression there, concern and a hint of confusion.

"When did you sense the changes beginning, Peter?" Peter looked at the ceiling then, kissed the top of her head. "I think it started happening after that last battle with Tan that I told you about. He was forced into killing the man and it really bothered Dad. He went away for a few days to try and reconcile what he had done and I thought he had come to terms with it but now, I'm beginning to wonder. He was different when he returned and I put it down to him still being upset about killing someone. Now I think it's something else, something he's deliberately keeping from me."

Peter got to his feet and began pacing. "Millie, I sense a growing darkness within him that wasn't there before and it repels me but he's my father. So do I confront him about this or what? I'm not sure what to do. I love my father but if there's something wrong, I deserve to know about it." He sank onto the sofa, his head in his hands. Millie sat quietly, her arm draped around Peter's neck. "You have to ask him Peter. That may be the only way to find out what is going on with him." Peter turned his head to look into her blue eyes and sighed. "I want to know and yet I'm not sure I really want to know but I can't live like this, not knowing. Besides if he wanted me to know wouldn't he tell me himself?."

Millie was silent for a few seconds. "Peter I don't know but could MM be in any danger?" Peter shook his head decisively. "No Dad loves her, really loves her and he won't let anything hurt her. That I do know." He got to his feet and stretched his six foot three frame. "Maybe I'm just making something out of nothing. After all Dad and I are still getting reacquainted after fifteen years of seperation. I've changed in that time and Dad probably has too. Come on love I'm tired and we have a long day ahead tomorrow." He pulled Millie to her feet and kissed her. Then they went to bed. 

Three hours later Peter was awake again, those voices in his head. He wished they would go away. The beeping had been back as well, steady and insistent. Peter kept concentrating until it finally faded away but the voices, the voices were not quite going away this time. One really troubled him, it sounded like his father asking him to not go away, not to leave him alone. Peter thought to himself, "Where the hell would I be going?" Nothing about this made any sense to him. He could hear the voices and the beeping but when he had asked Millie, she hadn't heard anything. He tried to go back to sleep, not wanting to awaken Millie for nothing.

At Caine's place MM was lying in bed, savoring what had just transpired when Caine came back from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled when he looked at her and laid beside her kissing her soundly. MM trembled at his touch. "Caine, I love you so much. I want you so very much." She whispered. "Take me again, please?" He smiled to himself, "I know my sweet Mary, I love you as well. Will you marry me today?" She nodded, "I'll marry you love. Yes, I'll do whatever you want my love." 

He then removed the towel and crawled back underneath the covers with her. Her world shrunk down to just this man and this moment. She forgot about ever having cared for anyone else. All she wanted was him and she would do anything he asked as long as he would make her feel like this. He continued caressing and kissing her denying her the final coupling for now. She wanted him, wanted him badly and now, she began pleading with him to take her, to relive the tension she was feeling. She was squirming in his arms and Caine smiled. He had her right where he wanted her.

As he pulled her closer and lay on top of her he whispered in her ear. "What would you do for me, my love?" She trembled even more as she felt his manhood rising and hardening against her thigh. His tongue ran around the outside of her ear as he repeated his whispered question. He could feel her willpower melting like ice in the desert and he knew before she answered that she would do anything he asked of her. She wanted him and nothing else mattered to her, nothing. 

Her voice was breathless with her desire and eagerness. "What do you want me to do, my love? Whatever it is, I'll do it for you." She told him. He continued to caress her his hands moving over her hips and breasts. "Tell me everything that happens at the precinct, everything. Will you do that for me?" MM then looked into those grey eyes and he locked gazes with her. Her will was gone and she wanted only to please him. "Yes, yes, I will love, I'll tell you anything you want to know please, take me?"

He raised himself up to look deep into her eyes. "You're mine, Mary Margaret, all mine, no one can ever have you, no one." Her reply was breathless, "Yes, yes, I am yours, only yours now and forever." He then lowered himself onto her and was rewarded by her cries of passion as he entered her body, pushing, pumping, quivering within her as she surrendered herself to him completely. He made love to her like none she had ever experienced before.

When he erupted into her body, she cried out in joy but, that cry was stifled as his mouth covered hers in an extremely passionate kiss. She pulled him as close to her as she could get but it still wasn't enough. She wrapped her legs around his waist, refusing to let him pull out of her. Caine smiled. He had her now, his lover, his slave and soon, his wife. She would be his eyes and ears at the 101st and he would know everything they did.

Finally, MM slept in her lover's arms and Caine leaned back, content and savoring the power he had taken from Tan. True, he hadn't expected it to be so strong but now, he was enjoying the benefits of having it and using it to have anything and anyone he wanted. His only real concern was what might happen if Peter discovered what his father had become. He knew his son loved him but, he also knew how dedicated Peter was to being a cop. It did worry him but, for now, he savored having Mary Margaret in his arms and his bed and wondered why he had waited so long.

Now, however, he had other things to take care of, like Tan Mei. He still wanted her in his bed. He looked forward to taking her virginity, feeling her body trembling against his again. He began making plans on how and where to bring the girl for him to enjoy at his leisure. He knew that Mary Margaret wouldn't object, even if he decided to tell her but he knew that there were somethings it would be best for Mary Margaret to not know.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Caine and MM awoke and Caine took her to City Hall. There, they got their marriage license with no trouble and found a judge to marry them. They returned to Caine's apartment a married couple. Once inside, he backed her against the closed door and was kissing her and caressing her passionately. He pulled the shoulders of her dress down, kissing the tops of her breasts. "You're mine now Mary, my wife, my lover, mine, all mine." He then dragged her into the bedroom and soon her clothes were gone and he was on her caressing, kissing her in a frenzy she had never experienced before but she found she loved this mood in her new husband. After a few frustrating minutes, he got his trousers open and rammed into her hearing her cry out his name as he pumped, squirmed and twisted inside of her body. She wrapped her legs around him and he smiled. "You do love me Mary, don't you?" He asked slyly. Her reply pleased him, "Yes, yes, Kwai always, always. I love you and only you."

He smiled as he lay on her wedding her to him body, mind and soul. He kept her there most of the day listening to her cries and moans of desire and passion for him. Later MM woke up to find Caine coming into the bedroom carrying a tray with her lunch on it and a flat, red velvet box. She sat up in bed as Caine positioned the tray across her lap and kissed her. She smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. Then, she looked at the red velvet box. "What is this?" She asked. Caine smiled almost shyly. "A small present for you my love. I hope you like it." 

Mary Margaret looked at him then, she opened the box to reveal an absolutely stunning sapphire and diamond necklace. She raised stunned eyes to her husband. "How did you manage this Kwai?" He smiled as he took the necklace and clasped it around her neck, kissing the back of her neck as he did so. "Does it really matter my love? I can give you anything you want or desire my wife. It does not matter how, it only matters that I can." MM looked into those grey eyes and all doubts she might have had disappeared in the warmth of his love for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, Kwai. That's all I care about, you."

Caine set the now empty tray on the floor and bore his wife back onto the bed, kissing and caressing her. All she could see and hear was him, his voice, his touch. She really didn't care how he got her things, all she cared about was him. Caine made love to her again, furthur insuring that she was totally devoted to him and him alone. When he rose from their bed, MM was sound asleep, wearing the necklace and with a smile on her face and nothing else. His face softened as he looked at her and then he covered her tenderly and gently laid a hand on her head. "Sleep my love, rest while I am gone. You are safe here. I have made sure of that. I will be home soon." He left the apartment and looked at the Tong member guarding the door, "Protect her with your life if necessary for if she comes to any harm, I will be extremely displeased." The Tong member bowed. "I understand and obey, my Lord. It shall be done as you have commanded."

Caine walked away with a smile on his face as he put on his usual brown felt hat and he was wearing his familiar tan and brown outfit, which told the Tong he was tending his duties as a Shaolin and apothecary. During these times the Tong members stayed away from him, to preserve the illusion that he wasn't involved with them. Caine smiled as he made his rounds caring for his patients as gently as he always did. On his way home, he stopped by the meat merchant, Wan Mei's business and inquired as to how his family was doing. The merchant again expressed his thanks for the Shalion's help in retrieving his daughter, Tan Mei, from the Tong.

Caine smiled to himself and asked where the girl was. Wan Mei told him that she was upstairs with her grandmother. Caine nodded and went on his way knowing that Tan Mei would be his soon. He then stopped by the 101st to see Peter and found his son frustrated over the usual mound of paperwork. Peter's face lit up when he saw his father. "Everything ok, Pop?" He asked. Caine winced at the sound of that word but he had decided long ago it was useless to try and break Peter of the habit. "Everything is fine, my son. I just wanted to check on you and invite you and Millie to the kwoon tonight for dinner. I am having a small celebration." Peter's eyebrows rose, "Oh? And what are we celebrating?" Caine grinned. "Mary Margaret and I were married this morning." Peter's mouth gaped open, "You did what? Without me?" Peter sounded hurt.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Caine took a step back. "My son, I never meant to hurt you. Mary Margaret and I wanted to marry as soon as we could. If it would make you feel better, we can have another wedding later. Can you forgive me?" Peter stood and looked at his father then, pulled him into a big bear hug. "As long as you and MM are happy, I won't argue about the wedding. I'm just glad you won't be alone anymore." Caine smiled as he returned his son's embrace.

Then, without warning, Peter put his hands to his ears. "Stop it, stop talking to me." Caine looked at his son worriedly. "Peter what is wrong, my son?" Peter sank back into his chair. "I don't know. I keep hearing a low mummur of voices and then there's this insistent beeping sound. They usually fade after awhile." Caine watched as Peter's face began to relax. "There, it's gone now. I don't know for how long but it's gone." 

Peter looked up at his father. "There is another strange thing. I keep hearing you telling me not to go, not to leave you alone. I don't understand." Caine looked into Peter's hazel eyes. "I do not know either, my son. Would you rather not come tonight?" Peter smiled, "Of course we'll come, Pop. I want to celebrate with you and MM. What time do you want us there? Millie and I get off at seven." Caine smiled, "Would eight pm suit you both?" Peter nodded, "Yeah, that would be fine. We'll see you then." Caine nodded and left the precinct.

In his office Kermit was checking some recent e-mails and did not like what he was seeing. He was using his contacts to try and discover the identity of the Tong's new leader. So far all of the information he had collected led in one direction, Kwai Chang Caine. Kermit went back to the date of the last meeting between Kwai and Tan. Peter had told him what had happened. Kermit corellated what he had and noticed that the Tong had been very active ever since Caine had returned to the city.

The ex-mercenary leaned back in his chair and stared at his monitor. He was having trouble believing what the evidence was telling him but it was telling him that the new leader of the Tong was Kwai Chang Caine himself. Kermit turned just in time to see Caine leaving the precinct after talking with Peter. He wasn't sure that the kid would believe him and the evidence wasn't all that solid but Kermit knew, with that certainity that he had on difficult missions that what he found was the truth.

He decided to confront Caine about this privately and talk to him, give him a chance to explain before he told Peter. Kermit packed up his briefcase and came out of his office. Peter looked up from his desk. "Going somewhere frog?" Kermit smiled. "Yeah, got a case to work on, just got a new lead. I'll let you know once I've confirmed it." Peter nodded. "Ok, Millie and I are going to Pop's tonight. He and Mary Margaret got married this morning." Kermit stopped stock still. "They did what?" He asked his partner. Peter smiled. "Yeah, he told me himself. That's why he was here." 

Kermit managed a smile and headed for his Corvair. Something in the ex-merc's head was telling him that something wasn't right here. Kermit's instincts had been right too many times for him to ignore the warning alarms now. He drove slowly to Chinatown and found the building Caine had moved into quickly enough but, once he had parked, he waited. Something told him to not move too quickly. Then, he saw Mary Margaret's car come out of the underground parking garage and drive away.

Once she was gone, Kermit got out of his car and took the elevator up to Caine's apartment. He rang the doorbell and waited with some trepidation. He wasn't sure how this Caine was going to react to what Kermit was about to confront him with. The tall detective waited and then, Caine opened the door. He was suprised to see his son's partner but invited him into the room. Once the door was closed, Kermit looked around. "Nice place you have here, Caine." 

Kwai Chang smiled and motioned Kermit to a chair. "How may I assist you?" Kermit looked up at the Shaolin and sensed the darkness Peter had mentioned. "Caine, I've been doing some digging and I need to know one thing. When are you going to tell Peter the truth, that you're the new Leader of the Tong?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The expression that crossed Caine's face told Kermit all that he needed to know. "So, it's true. When did it happen, after you had to kill Tan?" Caine looked at the quiet man sitting in the chair and sighed. "Yes, it did. I thought that if I accepted Tan's power, I could use it to help but, I underestimated the strength of that power. Peter does not know."

Kermit nodded, "Does Mary Margaret know?" Caine shook his head. "No, I have not yet told her." Kermit leaned forward. "How long do you think that you can keep this from either of them, Caine? Peter is a cop and a damned good one. So is Mary Margaret for that matter. They're going to figure this out sooner or later and when they do, I really don't want to be in your shoes." 

Caine was silent but, within him, rose a voice telling him that he had to silence this threat to his existence. He tried to ignore that voice after all, Kermit was his son's friend but the voice grew stronger. Kermit got to his feet and began pacing then stopped to look at Caine again. "You're going to have to tell Peter, you know that. I'm going to have to take you in, Caine. You have the face the consequences of your choices."

Kermit sighed and Caine looked at him keenly. "Why did you come here?" Kermit shook his head. "I was hoping that, for once, my sources were wrong. It's never good to have them confirmed, especially when it concerns a friend but, I have my duty." Kermit started to pull out his handcuffs when he was suddenly slammed back against the wall and felt like he was choking to death. He saw Caine's face as a mask of sudden rage and desperation.

Peter and Millie were almost to the door of the apartment when they heard the wall shake and Peter drew his gun, motioning for Millie to stay behind him. Then, they heard a gunshot and Peter kicked open the door. He stood there in absolute horror at the scene before him. Kermit was slumped against the wall, sitting on the floor, head listing to one side, coughing violently, his still smoking Desert Eagle in his right hand and Dad, Peter let out a cry and ran across the room.

Kwai Chang Caine was lying on his side, blood running from a bullet to the chest. "Pop? Pop??" Peter knelt at his side. He then looked at Kermit, anger building in his hazel eyes, "Kermit, what the hell did you do?" Caine spoke, "Do not blame him, my son. He was right, I should have told you, forgive me. Now, I am free." Caine's head fell and his eyes closed. As Peter watched in disbelief, Kwai Chang Caine died.

Peter sat there, his father's head in his lap. The tears were streaming down his face and he barely heard the sirens. Millie had called the 101st. After they took Caine's body away, they checked out Kermit who was still coughing but, otherwise unhurt. Peter looked at the man who had been his friend. "Why, Kermit, why did you shoot my father?"

*****************************************************************************

Kermit Griffin stood and stared out of the hospital room window for almost an hour. He then turned back to look at the figure lying silently in the bed. The head was swathed in bandages, the respirator helping the man to breathe. "How did it all go wrong?" Kermit thought to himself. He walked back over to the bed and leaned down, "Come on, kid, you have to get through this, we need you," The usually gruff ex-mercenary's voice broke, "I need you, my friend."

Suddenly, the machines monitoring Peter Caine's condition began beeping wildly and it was as if he was struggling to breathe. Nurses and Doctors swarmed into the room, effectively shoving Kermit back to the window. Dr. Marie Sabourn leaned over the supine young cop and smiled. After issuing several sharp orders, the breathing machine was removed and only the heart monitor remained. She finally straightened up and looked at Kermit with a smile.

"Something shocked him awake but, I have no clue as to what. He's trying to say something but, it's not very coherent yet. Stay with him. I'll get Caine." Kermit chuckled, "If I know that Shaolin, he's already on his way back up here." Marie smiled and left the room. Kermit moved back to the bed where Peter was tossing and turning, muttering something under his breath. Kermit leaned over to try and understand when, sure enough, Kwai Chang Caine flew into the room.

He looked at Kermit, "Peter?" Kermit pulled him to the window and told him what Marie had said. Caine nodded, "I have felt that inner turmoil in my son but, I do not know what he is dreaming about. Marie also said that the swelling has gone down in his brain?" Kermit nodded, this time very grim, "Yes, that was a bad fall he took while pursuing Ellis. Marie said it was worse than the time that killer threw Peter off the staircase. Caine, when they went in to operate, they had to shave Peter's head completely and remove a sub durmal hemotoma."

Caine nodded. "But, my son will recover?" Kermit shrugged, "I don't know, Caine, I really don't know." The Shaolin nodded and went to sit by his son's side. It had been a very difficult two and a half weeks since Jody had gone to tell Caine what had happened to Peter. The shock the old man had felt when Marie had told him that there were no guarentees that Peter would even survive the surgery and then, the two week long coma. Peter was muttering again, tossing and turning.

Then, without warning, Peter sat straight up in bed, "Kermit, why? Why did you shoot Pop?" He screamed out, tears streaming down his face. Kermit and Caine looked at each other and then, Caine spoke in his usual quiet voice. "Peter, my son, I am here. Kermit has not shot me. You are in the hospital. Do you not remember?" Kermit's eyebrows had gone up almost to his hairline. "What are you talking about, kid? I'd never shoot your father." 

Peter blinked a few times, took in his surroundings and then, leaned back against the pillows. "You're ok then, Pop?" He asked anxiously, looking into those warm, loving grey eyes. Caine laid a tender hand on his son's forehead, which was, after two and a half weeks, cool to the touch. "Yes, my son, I am fine. I have been here with you. The fever has finally broken." Peter sighed. "You'd better tell me all of it, Pop, Kermit. What happened to me?"

Kermit stood on the other side of the bed and looked down at his partner. "Do you remember the call we got about Ellis?" Peter nodded. "You and I went to arrest him and he ran." Kermit nodded. "Yeah well, while we were chasing him, you slipped in the parking garage on an old oil patch, near the rail." Peter's eyes widened, "I fell?" Kermit sighed, "Yeah, kid. You went over the rail. We were on the eighth story. Fortunately, you landed in a dumpster at the bottom but, you hit your head pretty hard. You had to be rushed to emergency surgery so fast that your father didn't get here till you were halfway through the operation. You've been in a coma ever since. That was two and a half weeks ago."

Peter looked up, "Two and a half weeks?" Caine nodded. "My son, what has been troubling you? I have felt your inner struggles, your confusion. What has been happening within you?" Peter leaned back again. "I guess you could say that I had one hell of a dream or nightmare, depending on your point of view." Peter then stole an another anxious glance at his father. "You sure you're all right? That dream was so vivid." Caine smiled, "Peter why did you say what you did when you woke up?" Peter looked away from both of them. "Because, Kermit had shot and killed you."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Caine and Kermit looked at each other in shock. Kermit was the first to find his voice. "Peter, I would never shoot your father, never. What the hell happened in that brain of yours?" Peter smiled a little. "First, Kermit, do we have a girl working in dispatch named Millie Pollard?" Kermit pulled off the green shades, his blue eyes wide in amazement. "Yeah, she just came to work at the precinct one week ago but, how did you know that?"

Peter chuckled, "It's a Shaolin thing, right, Dad?" Caine smiled. Peter then proceeded to tell them the whole story. Kermit smiled sadly when Peter mentioned Paul Blaisdell and silently listened to the entire story. Peter looked at Caine. "Evidently, in my dream, when you had killed Tan, you took his power and it overwhelmed you. You took over as the leader of the Tong and Kermit found out and threatened to tell me. You attacked him and he shot you. Just as I walked into the room."

Kermit sat down in a chair with a low whistle of amazement. "I see, I think. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact you said I shot Caine." Peter grinned. "I know but," he looked at his father, "This dream, if you want to call it that, was so real. I could feel what was happening to me and around me but, the whispers and that damned beeping would intrude, like they were the dream." He looked at a still stunned Kermit. "Hey, frog, it's not that bad. I mean, I just dreamed it, that's all. By the way, what day is this anyway?"

Caine and Kermit looked at each other. Then, Kermit laughed. "Frankly, kid, I have no idea. I haven't looked at a calander since we brought you in here." Peter nodded. "Pop, do you know?" Caine nodded. "It is October thirty first." Peter's eyes widened and looked at his father. "Halloween, why am I not suprised? All of the strange things happen to me on or around Halloween." Kermit grinned. "You do attract trouble, don't you?"

Kermit left a few minutes later to call the precinct and let them know Peter was going to be all right. Peter looked at his father. "Pop, I didn't tell all of it, mainly because there are some parts Kermit doesn't need to hear. I need to know if I dreamed prophetically." Caine took Peter's hand in his. "Show me what you dreamed, my son." Peter closed his eyes and let his father see it all. He saw that Peter had dreamed of, Paul Blaisdell returning to the precinct, of Millie being Peter's new girl and, of Jordan being killed while on an assignment.

He looked up and wiped the tears from his son's face. "I do not know, my son." He said softly. "Perhaps you dreamed of an alternate reality, one that would have happened if I had taken Tan's power instead of letting it die with him. We have no way of truly knowing, Peter." Peter nodded, "Maybe I want Paul to come back so much, that's why I dreamed it. I miss him so much, Pop. It hurts." Caine smiled, "Of course it hurts. When one you love goes away, by whatever means, it will be painful. It was even more so for me when your mother died. It felt like a physical ripping apart. One half of a whole was ripped away and was gone, forever."

Now, it was Peter's turn to comfort as the tears came down his father's face. "I wish I could remember more about her, Pop. I mean, I know what you tell me and the little I can remember but," His voice trailed off. Caine cupped a smooth cheek in his hand. "I know, my son. It is not the same thing as having your own memories of her would be." Peter nodded. "Exactly. I wish.." His voice trailed off again. Caine stood and pulled Peter's head against his chest, enfolding the young cop in his arms. "You wish, as I always do, that I could have saved her. I tried, my son, I tried." Peter nodded and just nestled in the safety of his father's embrace. Kermit found them like that when he returned from making his call to the precinct. Kermit looked in the door, smiled and silently withdrew, leaving Father and son to have this time alone together. 

The End


End file.
